Ties of Destiny
by ElvenHuntress
Summary: Asabi had a birthmark that she hid. But when she meets the Autobots, things start to unravel and the mystery of her being starts to unfold. She is not completely what she seems. Ch. 9- Everything goes bad.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ElvenHuntress does not own any of the Transformers or anything to do with them. She only owns any characters that are not part of the Transformers.

* * *

Asabi was completely content. The twenty year old was curled up under her covers, sound asleep. Her light brown, jaw length hair had fallen onto her face, hiding the few freckles that decorated her face. Her left arm, which was the only other part of her visible, was decorated with a dragon tattoo that snaked down the top of her arm, the tail at the elbow and the head on the back of hand, the wings wrapping around the center of her arm. Her skin was tanned from many afternoons outside. Her breathing was quiet and calm. However, the beeping from her computer woke her. She glanced up at it and groaned. She rolled out of bed and stood up, walking over to the computer. She sat down in the chair and typed her password. The alarm stopped and text appeared on the screen. The woman devoted her full attention to the computer and it was an hour before she sent it into sleep mode. She glanced up at the clock halfheartedly then her eyes got wide.

"Slag it! I'm going to be late if I don't move," she cried, leaping up. The woman hurriedly got dressed and rushed down stairs, grabbing something to eat before rushing out the door.

"Asabi! Where are you going?" her brother asked, looking up from under the hood of his truck.

"I've got work Ulrich! I'm going to be late!" she yelled. She leapt into her mustang and started the engine. She pulled out expertly before flying down the drive. Ulrich stared after her a moment before shaking his head.

"She's lucky a cop doesn't drive around here," he muttered before heading into the house.

Asabi pulled into the shop's parking lot in record time.

"Thank God the traffic wasn't bad," she muttered, walking to the door. She thought that it was odd there was no noise. As she stepped into the office, she noticed a note on the door.

Asabi,

Aaron is out sick today and I've taken one of the main haulers to get some parts replaced. You should be able to handle things here. I probably won't be back until tomorrow.

Jeff

The woman sighed. "All that rushing for nothing. The day I'm going to be late is the day I can afford to be," she thought ironically before dropping her stuff into her locker. She went over the list to see what had to be done since there wasn't a call yet.

"All right. I should finish that vehicle of Mr. Sampson's. Then Doc Anderson's should be next," she told herself as she grabbed the tools and entered the shop. The shop itself was unique.

The building was huge, plenty big enough for quite a few semis. The building was about twenty feet tall with storage along the top. Several cranes ran along rails on the ceiling to move things around. Asabi headed over to one side and began to work on a partly dismantled car. About an hour and a half into her work, the radio came on.

"This is Trooper Henson to the Black Rock Garage requesting vehicle pickup." Asabi rushed over and grabbed the radio.

"This is Black Rock. Where is vehicle location?" she asked.

"Hey there Asabi," the trooper greeted, "We've got an beat up looking Porsche and Rescue Hummer over here at Overhead Bridge. No one is around and we need to get them out of here."

"All right Henson. ETA is 15 minutes," she replied, putting the radio back. She grabbed the keys to one of the tow trucks and headed out.

When she arrived at the scene, something was off. She noticed that most people were just standing around talking, no real action. Henson walked up to the truck and she gave him a puzzled look.

"Someone reported a chase that a police car was tailing a Porsche and a Hummer behind the police car. The person reported the two going over the edge but not the police car. There isn't a sign of anyone or that car. It's as if no one was driving them," he told her as she glanced over the edge of the cliff. She whistled.

"That's a nasty drop if they were speeding. Well, I'll pull them up," she said, going back to the truck. With the troopers help she backed up to the edge and threw chains down to the officers down there. Within an hour, she had both the Hummer and Porsche safely strapped onto the tow truck's bed. She gave them a once over.

"They're so muddy that I can hardly tell what color they are," she exclaimed as Henson came over.

"Well go ahead and clean then up and send us what you find. If no one claims them, will probably hand them over to you guys over there."

"All right then. I'll see you later," she called, hopping into the truck. The engine started with a rumble and she began the drive back. She turned on the radio and music filled the cab. She never noticed the cop car that trailed her with out being seen.

Asabi pulled up the garage and unloaded the two vehicles in to the garage. She grabbed the hose and washed the mud off of them. When she was finally able to see the vehicles, she noticed that there were no license plates. She frowned and circled them. The yellow-green Search and Rescue Hummer seemed to give off a sense of energy. Asabi could sense something from it. Turning, she studied the silver Porsche. The lines were sleek and the same energy seemed to radiate from it. She stepped closer to it when there was the sound of something metal falling to the floor. The woman turned and went to find the sound of the noise. As she went around the Hummer, her hand trailed over the hood as she walked by.

Ratchet hurt. Barricade had shown up as he and Jazz were heading for the base. The two had taken off in an attempt to lose him. Barricade had chased after Jazz and Ratchet had turned to try and help the second in command lose the cop car. The chase had lasted sometime. When they came to the bridge, Barricade had slammed into Jazz as he tried to avoid a human car and had slid over the edge. Ratchet had caught up and tried to ram Barricade. But the Decepticon had spun around and rammed Ratchet instead, pushing him over the edge. He had fallen into stasis and was slowly onlining when he felt a touch on his hood. Bringing his sensors online, he sensed a human female walking about. But he could tell from her heart rate that she was scared. The woman picked up a bar and held it in front of her to protect herself.

"I know you're there," she said, her voice loud but even. What was she thinking?

"Come on out you creep. You can't hide forever," she called again. I swept my sensors around, trying to find who she was talking to. It wasn't until too late when I heard Frenzy's chattering and mentally cursed. She gasped and backed up.

"What the hell?" she said, backing up.

"You...you…you…fleshy die!" he chattered. The human seemed smart enough not to fight him. She retreated towards a set of stairs, never turning her back to Frenzy. I tried to transform but found several transforming cogs stuck.

::Jazz! Jazz! Wake up:: I shouted at him over the comm. He didn't respond. The human rushed up the stairs, trying to put distance between Frenzy and herself. The hacker took out several of his stars and threw them. They missed the human who ducked, but cut the chains holding the floor she was standing on. Half of it gave way and she gasped as she grabbed onto the railing. I called to Jazz again and winced as I heard her scream as the walkway fell as the last chains were cut. I flinched mentally as the metal hit the floor. I tried to scan for the human but couldn't sense her.

::JAZZ!:: I roared. The saboteur onlined with a groan.

::I'm gonna kill Barricade:: he growled.

::Forget Barricade. We've got Frenzy to worry about:: I snapped. The silver Porsche beside me transformed, about five feet short enough to stand up straight.

::All right, where's the little slagger?:: He spotted him and was about to go after him when I stopped him.

::There's a human under the rubble Jazz. Try to find her:: He fired off a shot that sent the hacker scurrying then started to look for the human. I focused my self-repair system on the busted cogs as Jazz looked for her.

::I found her!:: he said, pulling some metal out of the way as my systems finished their repairs. I transformed stiffly and had to duck somewhat as Jazz picked her up. As I scanned her, I noticed that she did not look significantly harmed except for cuts and bruises. But humans were very fragile and I transformed back and ordered Jazz to place her in me. I took off out of the garage with Jazz behind me to see Barricade driving off. I simply focused on the woman and rushed back to base as her vital signs began to decrease.

* * *

EH: All right. This is my new story. Kind of slow to get going but I hope to make it better. Let me know what you think.

Note: I don't think I will be doing a pairing but plans change. But for now, no pairings.


	2. Chapter 2

"How is she?" Optimus asked, stepping into the medbay. I glanced at him before running another scan over her.

"Doing quite well actually. Her decreased vital scans came up shortly after I had Will place an IV. She should wake up soon. I'm a bit surprised that she isn't hurt worse. It was a nasty fall and humans are quite fragile," I told him. He nodded and glanced at the human. She was sound asleep, not moving since she arrived. I turned when I heard someone hobbling into the medbay. Bumblebee was keeping weight off of one leg and a scan showed several twisted frame supports.

"Bumblebee, what the slag were you doing?" I demanded of him, glaring at him. He had the sense to look sheepish.

"I slipped?" he tried, acting innocent. I pointed to an empty table with a sigh and he hobbled over. I went to grab a few tools when I heard a small groan. The other two mechs and I turned our attention to the human as she began to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she slowly sat up. I didn't move, not wanting to scare her. Humans seemed very intimated by our size alone.

She glanced down at herself then at the IV and put a hand on it. But she heard Bumblebee's shuffling and glanced up. She caught sight of me and slowly looked up. She stared at me a moment before carefully looking at Optimus then Bumblebee. She returned her attention back to Optimus, watching him. I sensed her tense but I had to give her credit, she didn't freak out.

"Hello. My name is Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. Ratchet saved you from the Decepticons. I hope you are well," he rumbled, stepping closer. She visibly tensed and something struck me as familiar though I didn't know what. Optimus paused and stepped away, not wanting to frighten her. The medbay door slid open and Sam, Mikaela, Will and surprisingly, Simmons walked into the room.

"_Maybe other humans will help her relax,"_ he thought. The human woman turned to eye the newcomers but froze when she saw Simmons. Ratchet frowned as her heart rate skyrocketed. Simmons also paused, as if he recognized her.

"Hey, who's the new…?" Sam started but never finished. The woman had pulled her IV out and scrambled off the table. I reached forward to catch her but she nimbly dodged me and landed heavily on the floor. She backed away, trying to keep all of us in sight. I realized how she was acting. She was acting like a mech that woke in unfamiliar territory. Very defensive. She scanned around her, looking for a way out. She bolted away as Mikaela neared her. None of us Autobots could see her but when Ironhide walked through the doors, she slipped out.

"What the slag?" he roared.

"That was the woman that I brought in. She's terrified of us," I said, preparing to head out.

"Wait, you found her? Where?" Simmons demanded, looking at me.

"She was around when I onlined at a garage. Why?"

"She was at Sector 7 several years ago. She escaped and we thought she was killed. I had nothing to do with her but we did see each other," he said. He jumped when Ironhide aimed his cannons at him.

"What did ya do to her?" he growled. Simmons was nervous for a good reason.

"Like I said, never had anything to do with her. But reports said she had similar energy reading as NB…I mean Megatron," he said slowly.

"_Energy reading?"_ I thought. That's when it hit me. Her energy did feel familiar. Like a Transformer's, not human. I rushed out of the medbay to find her. Something was wrong here.

I panicked and fled. Now I was rushing down huge corridors with no idea where I was. Those Autobots, they seemed familiar, especially the one who introduced himself as Optimus Prime. But Simmons. What the slag was he doing here?

I continued down the halls, hopelessly lost. I was able to hid fairly well from them, a very helpful ability. I continued down until a door slid open and my luck ran out. A sliver Autobot walked out and spotted me and smiled.

"What's crackin' little bitch?" That made me pause. I wasn't sure if I should be offended or surprised he had such…culture use. Nonetheless, I backed away. He looked confused for a moment before reaching down and scooping me up in his hand, bringing me up to his face level. I simply stared at him. He seemed familiar then it clicked. Like the Porsche that I had brought back to the garage.

"So, whatcha doin' here? Didn't think Hatchet would let ya out for awhile," he said, grinning at me.

"He didn't, I left," I replied. His face lit up.

"Well, he won't be too happy 'bout that, but looks like you're alright," he said, placing me on his shoulder. I grabbed the amour and thought that this was not what I expected. The yellowish-green mech from before slid around a corner and spotted me.

"There you are," he growled. I hissed when I saw Simmons behind him. 

"Now this is ridiculous. No one is going to hurt you so you can go right back to the medbay and rest," he said grumpily. His voice and words made me recall a dream of mine. I struggled to remember it as the other Autobots came up to us. I looked up as Optimus came up.

"Optimus Prime," I muttered. He looked at me at hearing his name. I focused on the black bot next to him.

"Ironhide," I said, looking to the yellow-green mech, "Ratchet. Bumblebee. Jazz," I finished, looking at him. They all looked slightly surprised. I turned to the humans.

"Sam, Mikaela, Captain Lennox. Agent Simmons." Everyone was now staring at her. Her eyes scanned over them, remembering the dream. My eyes widened as pain spread from my back. I lost my grip on Jazz's amour and tumbled forward. Jazz caught me in his hands and handed me to Ratchet. My eyes were screwed shut and I felt someone hand's on my shoulder. My vision was blurry but I could see Autobot blue eyes looking me with concern, except for the fact that they were human. It took several minutes before the pain left and I could breathe easier. I sat up, shaking my head. The Autobot that held me didn't move, his eyes dark.

"Take it easy," the person told me. I looked at him strangely.

"Ratchet," he said simply. I nodded in understanding. I looked at the other Autobots who were watching us with worry. I stood up carefully as the human Ratchet disappeared and his bipedal form's optics lit up. He stood up and I looked at Optimus. I had no reason to fear them.

"My name is Asabi Vater. I'm a mechanic at the Black Rock garage and also can hack. I'm pleased to meet you Autobots," I said, bowing slightly. Optimus took a step towards me.

"It is good to meet you Miss. Vater," he rumbled.

"Asabi, please." He nodded and turned to Ratchet.

"I'll let our medic take you back to the medbay. He will want you to rest." I nodded my agreement and realized how tired I was. I sat in Ratchet's palm as he walked back to the medbay. He sat me on a table that had several human sized blankets.

"Rest," he said sternly, "I'll have Captain Lennox bring food for when you wake up."

"Tell him no junk food please. Fruits will be fine," I murmured sleepily before laying down and instantly going to sleep.

I watched the human sleep and I knew something was different about her. She was hiding something, I was sure of it. She shouldn't have known Simmons and that attack was strange. We were going to have our hands full here, that I was certain of.

EH: All right. Next chapter. Tell me what you think and I'll continue writing. Later!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke to the sound of something being welded. I poked my head out from under the blankets, wincing at the bright light. The forms of Ratchet standing over Jazz became clear and the yellow mech was apparently giving the other a lecture.

"I told you Jazz, your systems aren't up to full capacity yet. After all you came back from the Matrix and that's not going to be easy," he was saying. The silver Autobot was nodded, pretending to listen. He saw me and grinned.

"Look who's up," he said. Ratchet paused to look at me before standing and walking over. I somehow sensed his scanning and shuttered. He carefully pulled a bag off of another table and set it next to me.

"Here is some food that I had Will get. I would suspect you'd be hungry," he said. I opened the bag to find several types of fruits and vegetables as well as some bottles of water. Picking a selection of things, I sat back to eat and watched Ratchet repair Jazz.

"Ratchet?" I asked, "What is the Matrix?" He paused again and looked at me. I stared at him, as if daring him not to answer. He seemed to sigh.

"The Matrix is where sparks of deactivated Transformers go," he said. I looked at Jazz, who seemed to sense what I was wondering.

"Ya, ya. I was dead. Thanks ta Ratch though, I'm alive and kickin'," he said, smiling.

"You mean thanks to the Allspark. Now stay out of trouble or I'll be kicking your aft out of my medbay," he huffed, picking up his tools. Jazz jumped down and I realized how small he was compared to the others. At only 15 feet, he had to be the smallest Autobot. He held his hand up in a stylish salute and walked out of the medbay. I continued to eat, listing to Ratchet put his tools away. When he finished, he came up to me.

"At least you seem to have healthier eating habits than the boy. But I am concerned why you fainted yesterday." I tensed, leveling a glare at him.

"It happens," I said. He seemed to frown but dropped the subject. I finished eating and he held his hand out to me.

"Come on. I'll show you around the base." I jumped into his hand and walked out of the bay. As he was walking down the corridors, I looked around.

"Where are we?" I asked him.

"This was Sector 7. But we've taken it for our base," he told me. He entered what appeared to be the command center. He let me jump onto a table before walking up to Optimus. I heard the door open and Jazz walked in.

"Out and about I see," he said, standing next to the table. I glanced up at him.

"Yeah. I don't have anything wrong with me. So I'm free." Jazz chuckled but stopped as Ironhide and Bumblebee slid into the room, the former chasing the latter.

"Come back here you glitch!" he yelled.

"Can't touch this," Bumblebee's radio sang. Ironhide lunged and tackled the smaller 'bot as Jazz moved out of the way. They hit the table I was sitting on.

"You idiots!" Ratchet roared. "Where's Asabi?" he demanded, looking around. The two 'bots paused, looking very worried.

"I got 'er," Jazz said. They turned to see me clutching the amour on the shoulder of a surprised Jazz. He reached up and gently pushed me up so I was more balanced. Ratchet hit the two bots on their heads as Sam, Mikaela and Will walked in.

"What happened?" Will asked.

"These two idiots nearly crushed Asabi," he snarled, looming over them. Both shrank down under his menacing stare.

"Easy Ratch. She's a good jumper and she's fine," Jazz said, trying half-heartily to pacify the medic.

"Ratchet, don't deactivate them. We still need someone to clean out the storage bays," Optimus said. The two were now thoroughly alarmed.

"What!" They exclaimed. They didn't say anything else under his glare and slunk out. The humans just laughed.

"So, ya comin' down?" Jazz asked me. I shook my head.

"I feel rather safe here. Besides, I do need someone to show me around," I hinted. He laughed and walked out the room, activating his radio.

I spent much of my free time at the base. After making up an excuse for what happened at the garage, I went back to work. From there, I often drove to the Ark to see the Autobots. Often Prime greeted me and asked how things were going. On some days, I would go into the medbay and Ratchet and I would discuss the mechanics of an Autobot in trade for human workings, though some things I was hesitate about discussing. Ironhide wasn't there as much with his being guardian to Will and the same for Bumblebee. Jazz was often in his quarters and music could be heard from under the door. As spring moved into summer and the teenagers got out of school, they hung around the base more often.

"Hey Asabi," Sam called. I looked down from the table on was sitting on to see the boy.

"What do you want Sam?" I asked.

"Mikaela and I are going to the lake for a swim and the Autobots are coming. You should to." I mentally frowned.

"No thanks Sam. I want to get this done," I said, scooting back to the center of the table to continue working. I swore when someone picked me up.

"You've been working like Ratchet. Come have some fun," Bumblebee said, holding me up.

"I can work like him if I like. Now set me down before I pull a couple wires so you can't walk," I barked at him. He chucked as Ironhide walked in with Will.

"Now Asabi, you really think you can do that while you're hanging in the air?" he said, acting smug.

"Go interface with a toaster," I snarled. I had always seemed to use transformer words in insults and since I had met them, it had not only grown but became used quite frequently. Ironhide aimed one of his cannons at me.

"Ironhide, put the cannon away. Bumblebee, let Asabi go," Optimus said, walking in. The yellow bot did so only for Ratchet to pick me up and set me down next to Will.

"Hey! Ratchet!" I exclaimed.

"Bumblebee is right, you have been working to hard. You need to relax," he said. I glared at them all.

"Fine, I'll go. But don't bother trying to drag me into anything." The Autobots drove down to the lake, Bee and Jazz flying ahead. When the others got there, I helped Will unload Ironhide so he could transform. The two teenagers dove into the water while the 'bots watched and talked among themselves. I sat on a rock by Optimus and worked on my computer. He noticed that I wasn't joining the others.

"Asabi, why don't you go swimming with Sam and Mikaela?" he asked. I glanced up from my computer.

"I don't swim. I'm not fond of it," I said, going back to work.

"You seem to distance yourself from the others a lot." I sighed and set my laptop aside.

"I just don't feel like socializing much. There isn't much to it." He gave me a strange look.

"I never got along with others. I was always picked on for being smart. It comes with the territory."

"You humans are confusing. You pick on someone because of higher intelligence?" I laughed.

"The way you put it makes it seem as ridicules as it is." I was interrupted by my laptop's alarm. I grabbed it and began to type and paused.

"Prime. I think we may have someone who's answered your call," I said. The Autobots all turned to look at me.

"Where?" Prime asked. I glanced up.

"There," I said, pointing at two streaks flying towards us.


	4. Chapter 4

The two pods flew overhead and crashed not far from where the Autobots were. Sam and Mikaela got out of the water while Bumblebee waited for them as the other Autobots as well as Asabi and Will headed for the pods. They came on top of a ridge and watched the pods. They cracked open and two Transformers stood. Optimus chuckled as he made his way down to them.

"Prowl and Wheeljack. I see you received my message." The two Autobots turned to look at them.

"Hello sir. We did receive your message and came as soon as we could," the first one said. The other went up to Ratchet and set and hand on his shoulder.

"Good to see you Ratchet," he said, his head fins blinking. The medic shook his head as he said,

"So now we get to put up with your explosions. Wonderful."

"Come on now Ratch. They don't blow up that often." The two bots spotted the humans and Optimus introduced them.

"This is Sam Witwicky, he is the one who destroyed Megatron. This is his friend, Mikaela Banes." The two nodded in greeting.

"This is Captain Lennox, who also helped us and Asabi Vater, a friend."

"My name is Prowl, tactician for the Autobot army," they first mech said, bowing.

"And I'm Wheeljack, scientist."

"More like crackpot inventor,' Ratchet scoffed.

"Hey now, I've come with some good things," he defended.

"True, but most blow up in your face, leaving me to put it back on," Ratchet snapped back. Everyone laughed, even Wheeljack letting off a small chuckle.

"It's getting late, we should head back to base," Optimus said, transforming. The two new Autobots went near the highway and scanned new vehicle modes. Soon, a Ford Mustang police car with the words "to serve and protect" written on it and a white Trailblazer sat before them. They headed back to base and let the humans off. As Asabi stepped out, her phone rang,

"Hello?' she said. As she listened to the person on the other end, she frowned and hung up. Rushing out of the base, she got in her car.

"Hey Asabi, where ya goin'?" Jazz asked the woman.

"Something's wrong at home. I'll see you guys later," she called as she threw the car into gear and sped away. The Autobots exchanged glances and then headed inside.

Asabi flew home. She knew something was wrong. Her brother's voice didn't sound like his own. As she pulled into the drive, the house appeared empty, nothing moving. Asabi got out of her car and approached the house, stepping up to the door and opening it. As she went in, she glanced into the living room, but nothing was disturbed. She went into the kitchen as she called Ulrich's name. She saw a note on the table and picked it up.

"He's at a meeting. But he called…" she trailed off, uncertain. She heard something scuffle around and she became worried. She took her phone from her pocket and opened it but before she could select a number, she heard a voice that chilled her.

"So where is our dear Asabi? Certainly she wants to see the one she can sense," a voice said smoothly. Asabi became chilled to the core and rushed out of the room. She ran into a spare bedroom and locked the door. She dialed a number and put the phone to her ear.

"This is Optimus," he rumbled.

"Optimus, it's Asabi. Listen I have a problem here at home. Could you have one of the Autobots pick me up. It's really…" she stopped when she heard a hissing noise and turned to see a figure coming through her door. She screamed as it lunged at her and the phone fell from her hand. She felt a presence seem to ask and as she let go, she felt heat rip through her back and everything went dark.

Optimus answered his comm. as it went off.

: This is Optimus: he said over the link.

: Optimus, it's Asabi. Listen I have a problem here at home. Could you have one of the Autobots pick me up. It's really…: the woman cut off.

: Asabi?: he asked. There was a spark-freezing scream and the line went dead.

"Asabi?!" he said. The Autobots looked at him with alarm. He turned to them.

"Something has happened to her. We must get to her home." The Autobots rushed out of the base, Will included. They made the children stay behind and took off towards the woman's home. When they arrived, they found a horrific sight. The house was engulfed in flames. Outsides, there were several boards painted red with a limp hand visible under them. Ratchet transformed and scanned.

"I don't know where Asabi is. But I don't think she is in the building." The Autobots nodded and spread out, looking for the woman.

Will searched the undergrowth that had not caught fire. He paused when he saw a tree that had smeared blood. There were several more and then a smear of some strange silver like substance. Will walked forward and saw two bodies. He saw that one had been ripped into but the other was Asabi. He hurried to her side and felt for a pulse. Feeling it faint, her picked her up and carried her back.

"Ratchet! Ratchet! I found her," he yelled. The yellow-green mech appeared in an instant and transformed once he scanned her body.

"I need to get her back to base now! She's losing too much blood," he said, revving his engine. The Autobots rushed back, Will trying to stem the flow of blood from the wound on her abdomen. They made it back to the base in record time. Shooing away everyone except Will, Ratchet activated his holoform and began to work on the woman's battered body. It was some time before anyone was allowed to enter. Optimus walked in, being surprisingly quiet for his size.

"How is she?" Ratchet didn't move his head from his hands.

"She'll live. It could have been worse." He watched as Will grabbed a few things from his bag and walk back to Asabi.

"I don't know what could have attacked her. It was fairly powerful but she seemed to have handled it well. It looks like she simply made a mistake. Still, that's how mechs are killed." Optimus was about to add something when the sound of Asabi screaming demanded their attention. Ratchet leapt up to see Will trying to calm her down. The human female continued to scream as if in mortal pain. She twisted and tried to hit Will. Ratchet activated his holoform and grabbed a needle full of sedative. She continued to wail and twist for another minute before she calmed down. She leaned against Will, hyperventilating. Her eyes were open but glassy and unseeing. Blood trickled from her mouth.

"Asabi. Asabi, listen to me. It's Will. I need you to relax. Can you hear me Asabi?" he asked, trying to get a response. She murmured something before falling into a deep sleep. Will didn't move her for a moment then gently laid her back down. He brushed a hand along her forehead and frowned before looking up at Ratchet.

"She has a fever. She's really sick." Ratchet nodded his understanding before telling Will to go home and get rest. He would look after her with Wheeljack's help. The Captain let Ironhide take him home after telling Ratchet to call him if she worsened because Sarah was a nurse. Otherwise, they would come the next day.

When Mikaela entered the medbay carrying a bag and notebook, she could feel the heavy air.

"Hello Mikaela," Wheeljack said, "What do you have there?"

"I don't know. I think these are Asabi's things. If they are, she's a really good artist," she said. Ratchet glanced at her.

"Why would you say that?" Mikaela motioned for him to pick her up so she could show him.

"These pictures. They're all of Autobots." Ratchet activated his holoform so he could closely examine the drawings.

"This is strange. I remember this picture from Cybertron," he said.

"What picture?" Jazz asked, walking in. The human medic looked up.

"The picture we took before the war started at Icon. The one with Sky Spark."

"Sky Spark? Ya mean the femme medic that went missing just after Megatron took off?"

"Yeah. That one. Asabi has drawn a perfect replica of it. Did you show it to her?" Jazz frowned.

"I don't have dat picture." Ratchet looked stunned and flipped through the book.

"These are all pictures from Cybertron. Pictures that we don't have. But how can she have drawn them? I mean, even some of the random mechs and femmes that appear here look just like they really did." Ratchet pause at a picture.

"I'm sure Optimus would remember this picture. The one of all the femmes under Elita-One's command, including Sky Spark herself. These are too well done. It's… it's as if she was there." He stopped in thought. "Or as if she has access to a Autobot's memories." The last part was said quietly and the Autobots looked at him in confusion. Ratchet glanced back as Asabi.

"She's hiding something. I think it's what caused her to know everyone here and to draw these pictures." They waited until the next day then explained to Will and Optimus what they had come to. Optimus was lost deep in thought. Bumblebee asked a simply question.

"You said there was a femme that kept appearing in some of the pictures. Who was it?" Optimus turned to Ratchet in question.

"An Autobot medic by the name of Sky Spark."

"Sky Spark?" Will asked suddenly. They turned to him in surprise.

"Yes, why?"

"That's what she murmured yesterday. No, Sky Spark." The Autobots looked at each other in confusion.

"Asabi has some connection to Sky Spark. I'm certain of that now," Ratchet said.

* * *

EH: Alright. That was long. Well, I hope you enjoy. It's not as popular as I'd like but oh well. Tell me what you think. Oh and one more thing. Hugs to Elita-One. Awesome person, that she is. 


	5. Chapter 5

Several days later, green eyes fluttered open, closed, then snapped open, glowing an Autobot blue. As the figure sat up, the sounds of fighting reached their ears. They looked out from their position, high above the floor. Eyes narrowed, they shifted forward and placed their feet under them, crouching down. They seemed captivated by the sounds, then their head snapped to the side, their eyes glowing again. They grabbed supports and climbed down to the ground. They paused to listen, then took off, hiding as the door slid open and humans stormed in.

At the entrance to the base, the Autobots were in a dire situation. They had taken down Optimus, Prowl, Jazz and Ratchet, jamming their com. links and freezing them so they couldn't move. They swarmed Ironhide as he roared up since he couldn't transform with Will inside and did the same with Bumblebee. Several men pinned Captain Lennox to the ground and they had the teens' hands tied behind them.

"What are you doing? Leave them alone!" Sam shouted at the humans. Bumblebee gave whines of distress while Ironhide roared in fury. Optimus glared at the human leader, the man smirking at their predicament.

"Don't bother struggling Prime," he sneered, "You can't get free. You Autobots are finished."

"Don't you dare harm the humans," Optimus growled, his optics narrowed in fury. The man laughed.

"What do I care about these humans? There is only one that I want," he barked. A soldier ran up to him from the base and whispered something in his ear. The man snarled.

"What do you mean she's not here? That female is here and I want her captured now!" he yelled. Ratchet made a strangled sound.

"Leave the human female alone!" he spat, struggling against his frozen joints to no avail. There was a snarl from somewhere above them and everyone quieted. The man turned to see someone coming from the shadows.

"Asabi! No! Get outta here!" Jazz yelled. He bit back a yelp of pain when the humans made the chains tighter. The human girl seemed to stare at the leader, her face contorted in fury.

"So you've decided to come out have you?" the man sneered. The woman studied him for a moment.

"Let the Autobots go Grant," she hissed lowly. But it wasn't Asabi's voice. It was more metallic, like a Transformer's. Captain Grant's eyes widened.

"No! Seize her, now!" he yelled. Several soldiers charged forward. The woman stood there, watching them come. When they were in striking distance, she moved in a flask and dodged their weapons. She bolted past them, towards Grant. The man pulled out a gun and aimed it at her, firing it. The woman dodged and retreated. She gave a scream in Cyberton, expressing her fury. The Autobots and their human friends watched, stunned as she slid to a stop in front of Ratchet, then charged. She leapt up and two huge wings exploded from her back. In midair, they came down hard and she rushed upwards, continuing her Cybertron war cry. Captain Grant swore and ordered his soldiers to capture her. The woman turned in midair, flatting her wings against her back and dived towards them. The soldiers moved in fear and Grant dived to the side as she broke out and nearly kicked him. She slid into the ground as she landed near Ratchet and Prowl, turning in a crouching position to face Grant. From his position on the ground, he watched in horror as she changed.

The woman gave a cry of pain as metal erupted from her back. It spread across her body, traveling down her stomach and legs, down her arms and up to her neck and face. It grew along her jaw, causing her body to change physically. The metal covered her wings, making them hard with sharp, feather-like weapons. As she stood, she looked much like a humanized Transformer. She glared holes into Grant.

"I've tried of your arrogance. This ends," she rumbled, stepping towards Grant. The man seemed to lose his confidence and shouted at the soldiers to shoot her down. Only a few began to fire rounds at her. She spread her wings and took to the sky. She whipped around and some how let off shots of her own at the soldiers. They panicked and fled.

"No! Get back here you cowards," Grant roared. He turned to see the femme aiming at him. He screeched a retreat and bolted away with the rest of the soldiers. The femme gave another screech as they fled then turned to release Prime and the others from their restraints. After they were free, she stood on a small hill, as if watching incase the human soldiers returned.

"What happened to her?" Sam asked.

"I don't know," Mikaela said softly. She slowly approached the woman.

"Asabi? Asabi?" she called. The woman didn't even blink. Ratchet came up behind Mikaela and placed and finger on her shoulder.

"Sky Spark?" he called. The woman lifted her head then turned towards them. Her optics were still Autobot blue.

"Ratchet?" she asked softly. Her eyes widened in pain as they became green. She gave a shriek as she clutched her head, collapsing to the ground. The amour rippled then began to retreat off her body. She continued to cry in pain as Ratchet went up and scooped her up, trying to comfort her. When the metal was gone, her wings began to twist and shrink into her back. Once she was human again, she collapsed in Ratchet's hands, unconscious.

"Ratchet! Is she alright?" Will asked. Ratchet knelt down so that the Captain could look at her.

"There's something on her back," he said. Ratchet carefully turned her over and stared at what was there. The transformation had destroyed her shirt but left her bra intact. But under that, covering a large portion of her back was an Autobot symbol birthmark. The face seemed to watch them.

"I don't believe. Optimus, Asabi has a birthmark of the Autobot symbol," he told him. Optimus stood stiffly and walked over to see. He was silent for a moment before reaching down and running a finger along her spine. He felt flashes of someone's memories and knew that they were a Transformer's.

"Keep an optic on her Ratchet. Let me know when she wakes," he said sternly. Ratchet nodded and carried the woman back to the medbay. He turned to make sure everyone else was okay before heading inside.

Two days later, Asabi woke up. She opened her eyes to see Ratchet hovering above her.

"Ratch? What…Where am I?" she asked, looking around. Ratchet watched her.

"What is the last thing you remember?" he asked. She rubbed her head as she thought.

"I remember rushing home because I thought that my brother was in trouble. But when I got home, he wasn't there. Then, someone attacked me and that's it," she told him, looking at him. He didn't say anything but she noticed his expression.

"Ratchet? What's wrong? What happened?" she asked fearfully. He simply scooped her up in his hands and carried her down the hall. Stepping into a large room, Asabi saw the other Autobots there as well as Will and Sarah. He placed her on the table and stepped back. She turned to look at him in bewilderment then to the others.

"What…what is going on? What do you want?" she cried. The woman seemed terrified.

"Asabi," Optimus rumbled. She looked at him.

"We have seen evidence of you somehow having access to an Autobot's memory banks as well as you being able to grow metal and wings. Is there something you want to tell us?"

"What? How…did you know of that? You weren't supposed…you can't!" she stuttered.

"Asabi. Two days ago, human soldiers attacked us and had us down. You came out of the medbay with Autobot optics and grew those things. You ran them off and you seemed to know the leader of the group," Ironhide said darkly. Asabi paled even further.

"Grant," she whispered. She collapsed onto the table, staring at her shaking hands.

"You're scaring the woman out of her mind!" Sarah snapped, getting on the table to comfort the woman. She wrapped her arms around her and whispered reassurances to her. Asabi began to tear up, trying not to cry.

"I wasn't supposed to survive," she rasped out. The Autobots paused.

"There was a problem when my mother was carrying me. If she had me naturally, she would bleed to death and I would die as well. She was coming home from the store one night when a deer hit her car. She ran off the road and crashed, sending her into labor. She managed to get out of the car, but she couldn't get to her phone. She was going die with me. From what my father had told me, they found her by the car after receiving a strange call from her phone that made it possible for the police to track it. She had already died. But I…I was still alive. The only thing strange was the birthmark on my back." Asabi let off a sob as she looked at Prime.

"I never realized that someone had saved me. I found out about them when I was in a car accident that killed my father when I was seven. I was barely harmed. That's when I met her, the one that saved me when I was born. An Autobot by the name of Sky Spark. The femme had crashed to Earth after drifting in space for years. Her landing was what spooked the deer. She heard the crash and investigated. She was already badly injured, dying from Energon loss. She saw my dying mother and me and gave her spark energy to save me. Her frame was hidden in the trees, which was why no one saw her. It ended up that she became part of me, a side that slept and that I never knew about until awakened when injured badly."

"But that doesn't explain your reaction to Simmons," Bumblebee pointed out. Asabi looked at him.

"After the accident, Sector Seven found about me and their readings showing that I had contact with a NBE. They captured me." Asabi was solemn. "They had Sky Spark's frame ever since she crashed. They realized in a test that I was part Transformer and they decided to use it to their advantage." The Autobots were silent for a time. Asabi turned to Optimus.

"I sense others, others who crashed here during that time. I see them in my dreams, Sky Spark's memories. We have to find them Optimus. Before the part of Sector Seven that never dismantled does. They already have the empty frames. But if they find the human counter parts, then they will use them to power the frames and use them as weapons." Optimus frowned at this news.

"We must contact Defense Secretary Keller at once. This is a grim situation."

* * *

EH: I hate writer's block. Any suggestions would be loved. Other than that, tell me what you think. I'll try to figure out where this is going. Enjoy. 


	6. Chapter 6

Asabi spent the next few days wandering around the base, mostly avoiding the Autobots. When Ironhide inquired of Will for the reason she was acting that way, he told the Bot that it might be that she was not used to confronting what happened. When she had somehow successfully avoided Ratchet for a third day in a row, he decided that he was tired of the game. Setting out the next day, he looked all around the base then outside for the woman. He spotted her sitting near a cliff, staring off into space. He walked up as quietly as he could until he was next to her.

"Asabi?" he asked. He was surprised when she jumped badly.

"Oh, Ratchet. I didn't hear you," she stuttered. She wouldn't look at him and was wiping at her eyes furiously.

"I know you're crying. Your heart rate is higher than normal and your stress levels are as well." The woman shook her head furiously and stood up.

"Asabi?"

"Leave me alone!" she snapped, walking away. Ratchet reached forward and scooped her into his hand.

"Hey!" she screeched. He brought her up to face him. The woman glared at him, her eyes swollen and red.

"What do you slaggin want?" Ratchet sighed.

"Asabi, what in Primus is wrong? The other Autobots are worried and I haven't seen you the past three days. I know you never left the base," he said sternly. She looked away.

"It's none of your slaggin business," she replied. Ratchet frowned at her tone.

"Asabi," he growled.

"Why act like you care?! I'm nothing so just leave me the frag alone!" The woman jumped out of his and took off across the grass. Ratchet leapt up, took several steps and recaptured the girl. In a swift movement, he transformed and knocked her so that she fell into his cab. The seatbelt snaked around her chest and waist and she screamed at him in fury. Ratchet knew she wasn't hurt but was determined to get to the bottom of her words.

"WHY WON'T YOU LEAVE ME ALONE? WHY DO YOU INSIST ON BOTHERING ME? I HATE YOU RATCHET. I JUST WANT TO LEAVE!" she screamed. But the end of her rant, tears were flowing down her face, her body shaking with sobs.

"Please Ratchet. I can feel her, Sky Spark. I can feel what they do to her and the pain she's suffering. I can't take it because I can't do anything," she whispered. Ratchet was silent and began to drive towards town before activating his holoform, wrapping his arm around her. She looked up at him through blurred eyes, seeing the same man that she had weeks before. His Autobot blue eyes were accented by short cut brown hair. His holoform was muscular but not overly so and his hands were soft yet worked. His face was etched in worry as Asabi looked away and put her head in her hands. Ratchet continued to drive, not having a destination in mind.

"I'm sorry Ratchet. But it's become harder for us to keep apart, for us not to feel each other," she said after a time. She lifted her head to stare out the window. Ratchet didn't reply but scanned her every once in a while to make sure she was all right.

Asabi lifted her head higher suddenly. She seemed to be watching two people walking by and turned to look at them as Ratchet drove past.

"Ratchet, stop," she said.

"What?"

"STOP!" Ratchet did so with surprise and the woman immediately jumped out and ran after the two people as they disappeared into a store. Asabi followed them in and didn't see them.

"Hello?" she called. One of the people, a young man, came out from a back room.

"I'm sorry miss. We're not open today," he said. Asabi looked at him.

"I don't mean to be rude but is the woman you were walking with here?" she asked. The said woman came out to see what was going on.

"Do I know you?" she asked Asabi.

"No but I noticed a birthmark on your arm. Kind of like a face." The woman frowned.

"I'm sorry but that is none of your business." She turned to walk away when Asabi stepped forward.

"You know an Autobot, don't you? Their frame is in the hands of scientists and they are part of you. Isn't that right?" The woman wheeled around to face Asabi, fear in her eyes. The man stepped towards Asabi.

"Please, am I right?" she asked hesitantly. The woman placed a hand on the man's arm.

"How do you…?"

"Because I also share a link with an Autobot. A femme medic by the name of Sky Spark."

"But you don't have a birthmark that I can see."

"It takes up my back." The woman looked at the man then Asabi.

"She crashed here years ago, with her comrades?" she asked, talking about Sky Spark. Asabi nodded. The woman stepped forward and held out her hand and the man reached out to place his hand on hers. Asabi brought her hand up and placed it warily on top of theirs. She gasped when she saw flashes of the Autobots they knew.

"It's true then," the man said softly, taking his hand away. They jumped at a vehicle honking. They looked out to see a yellow Hummer sitting outside.

"Who?"

"That's one of the Autobots. Please come meet the others," Asabi said, motioning towards Ratchet. They two glanced at each other then followed Asabi out to the Hummer.

"Asabi, what is going on?" a man demanded, standing outside the rescue vehicle.

"Ratchet, these are two other people who have links to Autobots," she said. He looked at the two.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. She has a link to a femme named Acree and he has a link to a mech named Mirage." Ratchet's holoform visibly looked surprised.

"So you are Ratchet?" the woman asked. He nodded.

"My name is Mary Summers and this is Blake Vanderbark."

"If you have time, I think you should meet the others and talk to Optimus," Ratchet said. Mary nodded and the three humans climbed into Ratchet. They drove back to the base, staying just under the speed limit. When Ratchet pulled up, they climbed out and Ratchet transformed. They followed him as he led them to the command center. There they saw Optimus standing before a computer, listening to something Prowl was saying. Bumblebee was also there with Sam and Mikaela and so was Ironhide with Will. Jazz was sitting in a chair, apparently on duty while Wheeljack worked nearby on another computer.

"Bumblebee!" a female, metallic voice shouted. The Autobots and humans turned to look at Mary who had her hands over her mouth looking very sheepish.

"Sorry, Acree just kind of took control for a moment," she said quietly, her face red. Bumblebee sat up straighter.

"Did you say Acree?" he asked. Mary looked at him and slowly nodded.

"Optimus, Autobots, this is Mary Summers and Blake Vanderbark. They have links to other Autobots that crashed on Earth as well. Mary knows Acree and Blake knows Mirage," Asabi told them. Optimus turned towards them and kneeled down to bring himself closer to the humans.

"You know of us as well?" he rumbled. Mary slowly nodded.

"I know that you're Optimus, the leader. I know that bot over there is Jazz, your specialist. That is Ratchet, the medic. Bumblebee, who is the youngest. Prowl is the second in command. Wheeljack is the…crazy inventor. And that is Ironhide…uh…the cannon fanatic," she finished, watching Ironhide's reaction.

"So it seems that it is true. Then your partners frames must also be in the same hands as Asabi's I would assume?" The two humans nodded. Optimus turned to Asabi.

"Do you know how many more there are here?" Asabi seemed withdraw, as if in serious conversation, before looking up at him.

"Sky Spark said that there were three more femmes. The link is weak and I can't get their names. I think that means there are three other woman who have links," she said. Optimus nodded before standing up and turning towards the other two humans.

"I offer space here for you to stay. It may be best if you were here that way we can try to find out where our comrades are located and rescue them." The man and woman talked with each other then nodded their agreement.

"That is fine with us, but we would like to go and get some things from home," Mary said. Optimus nodded.

"Very well. Prowl, I would like you to start a search for these three other women. We should try to find them as they may be targets if the Decepticons find out." Prowl nodded and began to type.

"Optimus?" Asabi called. He glanced back at her.

"Sky managed to tell me that the three protoforms landed in the U.S. The women would be in America as well. They wouldn't be able to be in another country from their partners frames." He nodded and turned to discuss the situation with Prowl. The woman turned to look at Mary and Blake.

"I guess I can show you around," she said.

* * *

EH: Here is the next chapter. Writer's block is at it again. I'm just typing to try and get it moving. Any suggestion would be nice and reviews are loved. Enjoy! 


	7. Chapter 7

I'm sooo sorry for not updating for so long. I've just been really busy and everything and I'll stop with the excuses. Here's the next piece.

The Autobot base had been calm for a while. Mary and Blake had moved in to be under the Autobots protection. Mary was often seen talking with Bumblebee since Acree and him had been good friends. Blake didn't say much, but often helped out a lot. Asabi had been keeping to herself. She had told Optimus and Ratchet that she was worried about Sky Spark.

"I can feel her weakening. They know I'm alive and I'm sure they have a hunch that we are connected someway." The woman had been trying to focus on clues with Prowl to try and locate where the captured Autobots were. They were working with the American government to try and find them but they weren't much help.

"Primus this is so frustrating," Asabi snarled, bringing a fist down on the table. Prowl glanced down at her.

"You should rest for a while," he told her. The pair had been working for several hours to try and get closer to Sky Spark and the others. They had been given quite a scare when the young woman had suddenly fainted while helping the Autobots a week earlier. She had fallen off the ledge and only Jazz's quick reflexes had saved her a nasty fall. When she had awoken, she said that she felt the bond between Sky Spark and Asabi flattened out. Ratchet had a theory that Sky Spark may be dying. He didn't need to keep it a secret from Asabi, the woman knew.

"I just feel so helpless Prowl. I can feel her suffering and there is nothing I can do. I can't stand it," she ground out. He didn't say anything but looked up at Jazz as he came in.

"Jazz, why don't you take Asabi out for a drive," he suggested to the saboteur. The silver mech grinned and scooped the woman up before she had a chance to process what Prowl had said and objected. She was going to object anyways.

"Jazz! Put me down!" she snapped at him. He simply laughed.

"Sorry love, but ya need ta get out." He continued down the hall, ignoring the woman's fowl protests. He set the woman down and transformed before opening his door. Asabi just sighed before getting in. Jazz sped off as Ironhide and Will pulled up to the base. Will jumped out so Ironhide could transform.

"Where's he going?" the mech asked gruffly.

"Prowl thought it might be a good idea to make Asabi get away for a while. She was apparently getting frustrated," Optimus said as he came out of the base. Ironhide didn't say anything but headed inside.

Heading down the highway, Jazz simply drove without a purpose, letting his music play. The woman hadn't said anything since she had sat down but as Jazz read her vital signs, he could tell she was about to go to sleep.

"Not getting' much recharge, are ya?" he asked her. The woman didn't move but gave a grunt that was warning him. He just chuckled and continued driving. Ten minutes into the drive, Asabi nodded off. But things went bad.

Without warning, Asabi let off a howl of anguish as she woke up. She twisted and shuttered in convulsions. Her eyes rolled back as she fell backwards across Jazz's consol, unconscious. Jazz, who had been in the middle of a conversation over the comm. link gave a roar of surprise as he slammed on his breaks.

:Jazz! What happened?: Ratchet asked, hearing his comrade's cry. Jazz activated his holoform.

"Asabi! Asabi, wake up!" he called to her. His scans showed her pulse was slow and her blood pressure low.

:Ratchet, I don't know what happened but Asabi lost in and then fainted. She isn't responding:

:Jazz, get her back here. How far are you?:

:About 10 minutes away:

:Get her back to base ASAP!: Jazz didn't hesitate. His tires spun as he turned around and shot back towards base, the woman's vital signs continuing to fall. He raced back to the base, pushing it as fast as he could go. He made it back in record time to a worried Ratchet and Will. The solider lifted the woman up and let Ratchet take her. Setting her on a berth inside, he had will set up a monitoring system. Within a few minutes, her pulse flat lined.

"Damn it! Asabi, come on, hang in there!" Will shouted. Before he could do anything, her pulse went back to a steady rhythm.

"What the…?" Will asked. Asabi's eyes snapped open as he peered down at her.

"Asabi, are you all right. Wait, why are your eyes white?"

"What did you say?" Ratchet asked him.

"Asabi?" Will reached down and gently touched her. The woman's eyes narrowed and in a flash, she had grabbed his arm, pushing him away. He was practically thrown back.

"Asabi!" Ratchet shouted. The woman sat up and turned towards him, her white eyes bright.

"Oh no," he muttered. The woman snarled and pulled out the IV that had been placed. They watched in horror as the huge wings erupted from her back. The woman leapt off the table, spreading her wings wide and took off. She flew past a startled Ironhide.

"What in Primus was that?" he roared.

"That was Asabi! We need to follow her!" Ratchet yelled, running past the black mech. Ironhide paused long enough to scoop Will into his hands before running after Ratchet. Once outside, Mary and Blake ran up.

"What happened? We felt a tremor from our partners," Mary said.

"Something is wrong with Asabi. She's trying to fight us," Ratchet said.

"Fight?" Mary murmured.

"Move!" Blake pulled Mary to the ground as Asabi flew from behind them and tried to attack them. They looked up from the ground to see the woman continue to fly away from the base. The rest of the Autobots came out.

"Bumblebee, stay here and watch the children. Autobots, move out!" Optimus shouted. The rest of the Autobots didn't hesitate and transformed, speeding after her. They covered a lot of highway and were making their way into a national forest.

"I know she isn't supposed to be flying in the first place, but why is she flying so low?" Wheeljack asked. It was Prowl who answered.

"I have a feeling that it's not Asabi's mind that's making her fly, but Sky Spark's mind," he answered.

"Sky Spark?! What makes you think that?" Ratchet asked.

"Feel her signal. It's mixed up, but there is defiantly more Transformer in it. That and according to Will, her eyes have turned white."

"A sign of battle mode," Optimus rumbled darkly, still following the woman/Transformer's signal.

"But why would Sky Spark do this?" Ironhide asked.

"I hate to say this," Mary put in, "But I don't think Sky Spark is doing this willing to Asabi."

"What?!"

"I think the scientists may have figured out how to control Asabi through Sky Spark. Those powers of Asabi's are from Sky Spark. They're using her to get Asabi. If they get her, they may have the power to use Sky Spark herself as a weapon." The Autobots were silent for a moment.

"We need to get that woman," Ratchet said lowly.

"But how?" Ironhide responded.

"I think I have an idea," Wheeljack shouted.

"Oh great. What is it?" Ratchet snapped sarcastically.

"Jazz, use your speakers to try and interrupt the signal to Asabi. It may interfere with it and release the control of her."

"No one is around. It's worth a try," Prowl said.

"Go ahead then Jazz," Optimus ordered.

"Alright." With that, Jazz pulled ahead and blared his speakers. The effect was immediate. The sound waves did interfere and Asabi stopped in midair. However, she appeared to have fainted as she plunged to the ground. Prowl sped up and transformed, catching the human female. The Autobots all transformed and gathered around Ratchet after Prowl handed the human to him.

"I think we're going to have big problems form now on," Jazz said. Optimus agreed solemnly with a nod of his head. His attention was drawn to Mary when she placed a hand on his foot.

"What is it?" he asked her. The woman was staring off into the trees, as was Blake.

"We can sense them. They're nearby," she said.

"Our partners are here," Blake clarified.


	8. Chapter 8

Optimus and the Autobots waited in silence for Defense Secretary Keller to arrive. Ratchet was currently working on Asabi, making sure the woman was stable while Ironhide and Will kept an eye on Blake and Mary. The two partners were sitting on a large rock, staring off into the trees. The captain walked up to them.

"You two okay?" he asked. Neither moved for a moment.

"We can sense them. They are near by," Mary replied. Her eyes never left the trees, as if her Autobot partner would come walking out at any moment. Even the roar of vehicle engines did not gain their attention. The captain gave them one last glance before turning and walking towards the men getting out of the cars. 

"Optimus sir, what is it you called us here for?" Keller asked, walking up to the Autobot commander. The leader kneeled down closer to the man. 

"After we had to come out here with an incident with one of the humans, one of them noticed that they could clearly sense an Autobot signal. We believe that these may be the Autobots we had mentioned to you," he said. Keller nodded grimly. 

"I see. I'll have my men look up and see if there are any buildings in the area and try to get any information on them." Keller paused as he heard high-pitched calls. Mary and Blake had moved towards Asabi. The woman seemed half awake and seemed to me muttered something. Blake was kneeling next to her while Mary stood over her, scanning the tree line, tense. 

"Ratchet, what is going on?" Optimus asked, standing up to walk over towards them. 

"I'm not sure sir. Something has them worked up though." Optimus scanned the trees. 

"Men, keep an optic out. There's something out there." The Autobots surrounded the humans while Will made his way over to Asabi. Piercing blue eyes looked back at him. 

"Krypt Corporations. That's who you're looking for," she rasped out. Her voice was strangely metallic. 

"Drake MalStorm. He's trying to get his hands on a shipment from New Orleans on the Rose Lady. The code name is Break Out. You must intercept that cargo. He must not get his hands on that cargo." Her eyes fluttered closed and Asabi collapsed into Blake's arms. He looked down worriedly before glancing up at Will. Will read everything he needed to know in his eyes. He stood up and rushed towards Secretary Keller and told him what Sky Spark had told them. 

"Are you sure now?"

"Yes sir. If Sky Spark would risk her partner like that, I'm sure it's important," Will said.

"All right. I'm getting a team on it right now." With that, he strode off towards one of the vehicles. Will looked up at Optimus. 

"What do you think Optimus?"

"I don't like having the humans here so close. If whoever is behind this figures out they are this close, they are going to come after them." 

"I agree. I think we should get out of here." 

"Autobots! Let's pull out! It will do us no good to stay here." The Autobot agreed fully and quickly transformed. Blake jumped into Ratchet with Asabi but Mary hesitated. 

"Come on Mary!" he called. She turned to him for a moment then glanced back and looked pained.

"Mary, you know there is nothing we can do. We have to leave. We'll be caught if we stay and that won't help them at all." She paused a moment more before turning and joining Blake and Ratchet. They watched trees begin to fall away as the Autobots turned and drove away, feeling their partners getting father away.

Two days later at a dock in New Orleans 

Soldiers gathered around a ship docked in the harbor. A shocked Rose Lady's crew was prevented from getting aboard as they seized the ship. It was pulled into a private warehouse where the feds prepared to enter the ship. At the head of the team was none other than former Agent Simmons. He stepped onto the ship, sensing a familiar presence. Not seeing much on the deck, the team made their way into the cargo hold of the ship. The next to last door before the captain's was padlocked shut. The lock was cut and the door was carefully opened. Where most valuable, smaller items were kept, a woman was sitting, chained to the wall. Her bright blue eyes kept most of the men at bay but as Simmons came near her, she seemed not to be mean or scared.

As soon as she was free, she made a beeline for the cargo hold. After the chain was cut, she slipped in ahead of the rest of the soldiers. As they came in behind her, they paused when they saw the Transformer in front of them. The woman was sitting on a crate, making her look into the Transformer's face since it was laying down on its side. They were fully stretched out, unable to really move with chains holding them down. Low chirps and whirls were heard. The woman looked at them pleadingly. 

"What are you waiting for?" Simmons asked, "An invitation? Get that Autobot free!" The soldiers scrambled to get the order completed. Within minutes, the Autobot was free but it didn't seem to have the strength to move much. Simmons walked up to the woman as she seemed to try and comfort the Autobot.

"Don't worry. We're going to get you to the best Autobot medic as soon as we can."

She glanced up at him then nodded. 

At the Autobot base, Ratchet had been shifting things in to a flurry. When they heard the shipment had been the last Autobot and their partner, the Autobots were relieved that the Drake fellow had not gotten his hands on them. But when Ratchet heard that the Autobot was weak, he had nearly blown a gasket in telling them to get the pair to him. Since then, he had been moving things around. The humans had been moved to one corner of their own. Asabi was still sleeping a lot but was staying awake longer. 

When a large semi pulled up with Ironhide and Jazz flanking it, the humans sat up top their area, overlooking what was going on. They saw a woman jump put of the semi trailer and look around the base. She spotted the others and paused. There was a shuffling inside the trailer and she turned to watch her partner slowly get out, just like the other Autobots. 

The Autobot was built light and was slightly taller than Jazz. They had purple amour with blue trim running along their sides, arms and legs. Their blue optics studied everyone around them, taking in everything. They had powerful looking weapons tucked just out of sight behind their shoulders but grime covered everything. The biggest difference between this Autobot and the others was that this was a femme. Structurally, there wasn't too much different, but something in her optics was. 

"Alright, lets get you on a berth and get you looked over," Ratchet said, moving towards the femme. She tried to turn to stay facing him but couldn't keep her balance. She nearly toppled over, Ironhide having to catch her to keep her upright. 

"Fast Break!" the woman cried. She was over to the Autobot in an instant with Ratchet. The femme stopped a moment before resettling her balance and taking a few steps forward. 

"Break, take it easy! You're going to hurt yourself!" the woman said. Fast Break turned to the woman and gave a small chirp. She bent down to let the woman jump into her hand then let her climb onto her shoulder. Fast Break then turned slightly to look at the medic. She cocked her head to the side. 

"She doesn't really talk. She'll do what you tell her to do though," the woman said from her perch. Ratchet scanned over the Autobot in concern. 

"That berth by the door," he said, pointing. The Autobot nodded and slowly made her way towards the berth. Break paused when she noticed the humans. The woman nodded hello to them. 

"So you have partners as well?" she asked. Mary nodded. 

"They aren't here though. They're in trouble." The woman looked solemn as she glanced at Break. 

"My name is Alexandra, Alex for short. This is Fast Break. As soon as your medic gives her the okay, we'll help you find your partners." The three nodded. Asabi stood to meet Alex face to face. 

"Glad to have you on the team," she said, shaking hands with the other woman. Ratchet came up to shoo Fast Break towards the berth and the humans watch them go. 

"_One down. There are only two more Autobots left. This is a race against time. We need to find those last two Autobots before Drake MalStorm does. Otherwise it will be disaster for everyone,"_ Asabi thought to herself. 


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for like, vanishing for like, a long time. I got swamped with life and bad writer's block. I hope you like this!

* * *

Asabi yawned as she woke from her nap. She looked around and didn't see anyone, but she could hear Fast Break somewhere nearby. It had been a couple weeks since Fast Break had arrived and there hadn't been much else in the way of information on the other Autobots. There was only one thing, and it wasn't good. Mary had slipped into a trance a week before and when she came out of the trance; she told them that she had seen what Arcee was seeing. There had been a total of five Autobot frames in the room. It confirmed the Autobots greatest fear; that all five of their comrades were in extreme danger.

Asabi stood up and carefully made her way to the ground. Fast Break appeared, carrying something for Ratchet. The purple femme gave a chirp for a greeting as she placed the parts down. She held out her hand and Asabi gladly stepped onto it. Fast Break turned and walked out of the room, heading for the commons area. Entering, they saw most of the other Autobots there.

"There you are Asabi! Come over here and get some food!" Alex called. Fast Break let Asabi get off next to her partner before going over and sitting next to Jazz and Ironhide.

"Had a good sleep?" Mary asked, passing her some food.

"Yeah. But it's disconcerting that I have to sleep so much. I hope that Sky Spark can make it."

"I'm sure she will. She sounds like a tough one," Alex replied. They chatted over their food for a while when Blake suddenly stopped eating. Asabi noticed right away.

"Blake? Hey Blake, you okay?" she asked. The others turned their attention to the silent man. His eyes were glazed over and had turned dark blue. Even Fast Break had turned towards them and was giving off worried chirps. Blake suddenly snapped his head up.

"I know where they are," he rasped.

"Where…who is Blake?" Mary asked.

"The other humans. The group somehow figured out where they are and are going for them. They don't know who they are though."

"We need to get to them first, before the Sector does," Asabi said, standing up. Fast Break moved towards them and let them climb on before rushing out of the room with Jazz and Ironhide behind her.

"Optimus! We know where the other humans are! The Sector is going after them!" Mary shouted as they rushed into the command center.

"All right men, let's move out now!" Optimus said. The Autobots quickly moved out, each of the humans hitching a ride with one of the 'Bots. They raced out of the base, leaving Wheeljack to guard the base. It took them several hours to reach the small town, but there wasn't a sign of the Sector anywhere yet.

"The women's names are Alisa Mint and Caroline Ashten. They're friends that live together," Blake said.

"How did you figure that out?" Prowl asked.

"Mirage. He somehow managed to get in touch with the other two Autobots in the facility. They told him who their human partners were and where. The Sector had managed to get it from them."

"Well, we better hurry. We don't know how much time we have," Ironhide stated. The others agreed and slowly made their way through the town. Asabi spotted someone and she got out of Jazz and ran towards them. Another woman came out, and the two women turned to walk away.

"Wait! I have a question for you!" Asabi yelled. The two women looked back at her, startled, but they did stop.

"Can we help you?"

"Do you know of the group called the Sector or a group called the Autobots?" The two women looked nervous and took a step away from the younger woman.

"Wait, I…" A noise reached the young woman's ears and she turned to see someone aiming a gun at the three of them.

"Get down!" she cried, lunging forward to haul the women down. A net burst open overheard but went to far over them. The two looked stunned.

"Are you…do you have a partner?" one of them asked. Asabi nodded.

"We need to get out of here before the Sector catches us! Come on! The Autobots are this way!" The three of them stood up and took off to where the rest were waiting. They finally came into sight when blasts ricocheted near them.

"Keep going!" They kept running when suddenly a cord wrapped around Asabi's legs. She fell forward while the other two kept running, not realizing what had happened. They reached the vehicles and turned to see Asabi struggling to get up.

"Asabi!" Will yelled. Will, Mary and Blake rushed towards the woman when a black SUV drove up and two men jumped out and grabbed the struggling woman. The jumped back in and they drove away, all of it happening in seconds.

"We need to go after them!" Will yelled. The humans jumped into their rides and the Autobots took off after the SUV. They chased it through the town and out into the countryside. The road prevented the Autobots from going maximum speed and the SUV started to pull away.

"Oh no, we're going to lose them!" Mary cried. Suddenly, the SUV glowed and then was gone in a flash. The Autobots stopped in confusion.

"Where did they go?" Blake asked.

"They're not on our radar anymore. I have a sinking feeling that they warped away," Ratchet said.

"WARPED?! But how?" One of the women asked.

"We're not sure. But this is a dire situation. This is what we tried to prevent by coming to get you two," Optimus said. The women looked grim.

"Who is her partner?"

"A femme medic known as Sky Spark," Prowl said.

"We know of Sky Spark. Our partners told us," one woman said. She had long red hair with the normal Autobot blue eyes. Her friend had deep brunette hair with the same eyes.

"Who are your partners?" Will asked. The brunette spoke first.

"My partner is called Elita-One."

"And mine is Chromia," the red head said.

"Elita-One?! Chromia?!" Ironhide and Optimus shouted. The two women exchanged glances.

"Then I would guess you two are Optimus Prime and Ironhide, their mates, right?" The two 'Bots gave silent agreements. Mary and Blake suddenly froze.

"We have a very bad feeling. I think something is happening with Sky Spark," Mary said.

"Could they have gotten back to their base already?" Will asked.

"It's possible if they warped. We need to alert Defense Secretary Keller. This is very bad," Optimus said. The Autobots turned and began back to base, the last two humans and 'Bots known, but missing the one captured woman.

Asabi bit back a scream of pain. She could feel something invade her neurological system and she tried to fight it. She could feel Sky Spark over their bond and felt pain from her end as well.

"_No. Please, someone help us. Don't let the darkness take us."_ Sky Spark let off a high-pitched cry as electricity danced over her frame. The woman shuttered as the bond was forced to warp, turning it into something evil.

:Sky Spark. I'm sorry: Asabi whispered as black began to creep into her vision. She felt the burning pain of her amour being forced to activate before everything went dark. But the pain still raced through her until she and Sky Spark lost total consciousness.

Weeks later, the Autobots still had no leads on where Asabi or Sky Spark were. The other humans couldn't get anything from their partners except that something evil was happening. Everything was still hidden when one day, all of the human partners froze, their eyes growing wide.

"Oh no," Mary whispered. The Autobots looked on worriedly, asking what was wrong.

"They've done it," Caroline said.

"They've gained control of one of the most powerful weapons ever," Alisa said.

"And now it's awake," Blake whispered. Dread settled into the base. Everyone knew then that is was a matter of time before the first battle of a new war.


End file.
